


Chapstick Chagrin

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Combined Requests, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Student Jean, Student Marco, Writing request, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Stupid pretty hair, stupid pretty face, stupid gorgeous eyes, stupid cute freckles; Why was Marco Bodt so attractive?! Jean Kirschtein had hated how there was one thing in his life that was doomed to cause his downfall. He was in love with his best friend. He'd known Marco since they were kids, grown up together, and now they were in college together. One fateful afternoon he has difficulties paying attention and has to borrow Marco's notes. Marco is inches away and driving him crazy. When Marco calls out his spacey behavior, Jean diverts with "Is that new chapstick?" and immediately gets blown off course by his own actions. One kiss leads to two, is this real? Two kisses lead to a moment where suddenly nothing else matters and two best friends are faced with the aftermath of allowing themselves to get carried away in a hormone fueled fervor.





	Chapstick Chagrin

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, you smell that? Smells like some sweetness in the air mixed with some sweat. Yeah, that's the fluff and smut tag for sure. I hope you guys enjoy this random little moment! It was super sweet and I loved getting to write it. I hope my two submitters don't mind that I combined your prompts! Forgive me if you do!! I hope you all love our sweet, sometimes awkward, boys.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Jean wasn’t paying attention. Was he ever paying attention? Yeah, sure, on most days that Marco wasn’t sitting there looking so goddamned perfect as the sun cast a radiant shine to his tanned, freckled skin. From even his seat at the right of his best friend he could see the bronze flecks in Marco’s eyes that sparkled so clearly in the bright sunlight. A button nose, rounded features, the most vivacious smile, and the warmest umber eyes above a thick band of freckles set off Marco so beautifully. He hated how gorgeous Marco had gotten in high school, now, sitting in their freshman college literature class, Jean had recognized why he hated it.

Falling head over heels for the best friend he’d had since kindergarten seemed like a no-no. Every part of him wanted to rebel against the idea but when he stared at Marco more than just chest tightened. Marco had an undeniable wit and the patience of a saint. For years he’d somehow managed to tolerate Jean’s behavior of saying exactly what was on his mind with less than average tact. It wasn’t something he could control; it just happened. Words tumbled out of his mouth the second they popped into his head at times and Marco just found a way to smile and accept that. Marco could reply to his sarcasm with an equally sharp retort that made Jean laugh.

Somehow Marco kept up with him and did with a smile on his face that made everything around them seem insignificant. He laughed and Jean found that no sound in the world sounded quite so sweet. There he was head over heels for his best friend trying to calm his racing heart as Marco seemed to have finally caught him staring. Marco gave him a half smirk and rolled his eyes playfully before turning his attention back to their professor’s lecture. Jean wished he would have been paying attention, then he wouldn’t have to get back to his dorm room and ask him for his notes. 

With their rooms right down the hall from each other they often spent more nights in one or the other. Their roommates were often out and about which left them to occupy a room or the other. Jean’s roommate, Connie wasn’t too bad but he was always gone with his girlfriend which meant more than often his room was where they congregated. Marco’s roommate, Bertholdt, was also out but Marco seemed to prefer Jean’s room, claims of the decor made it seem larger. Jean just shrugged it off and leaned back against the wall on his bed sitting shoulder to shoulder to Marco. He wished their study sessions could last forever.

After class Marco did just that and sat on the bed with him as Jean began to copy his notes. He didn’t give a shit about Voltaire he just wanted to spend an eternity in the position he was in as he stared over at those doe eyes framed with thick lashes. Sitting there next to him scribbling out notes while glancing at Marco’s notebook he knew there was no way Marco knew what he did to him. Catching a waft of his cologne made his heart skip a beat as it beat furiously against his ribcage. Marco was making a damn fool of out of his heart and he was just sitting there pretending like he didn’t feel anything for him.

“Hey, thanks, for letting me steal your notes, man,” Jean managed as he finished up scribbling out the last of the notes.

Marco shifted his gaze to him and grinned “No problem but maybe you shouldn’t zone out so hard, Space Cadet. You were so out of it in class we should probably go over them so you get it.”

“Sure,” Jean shrugged as Marco uncapped a new tube of chapstick, attempting to not stare as Marco ran it over his lips.

Leaning closer to him, Marco chuckled “You spelled soliloquy, archaism, metonymy, and assonance wrong, Jean. I know you’re smart but if you would focus for like five minutes that’d be  _ great _ . Where is your head at today?”

Jean huffed and returned to correct his spelling errors “Excuse me for not being perfect, Marco. I’m just a little out of it. I haven’t been sleeping much. Hey, is that new chapstick?”

Groaning, Marco uncapped the tube “Yeah, birthday cake flavored, but you don’t get to change the subject. Seriously, I’m your best friend, tell me what’s wrong?”

At the tone in Marco’s voice, Jean just recoiled before speaking what came to mind “Oh really? I should try it.”

Rolling his eyes, Marco replied sarcastically “Yeah, you  _ totally should _ and not ignore me.” Jean’s actions didn’t even make sense to himself as he turned over, placed a hand to Marco’s jaw and kissed him. Just the second he felt Marco’s lips over his own he sank into the connection. How could something so sweet manage to turn his mind to complete mush? It’d felt so right,  so wrong, but Jean couldn’t pull away from it. The chapstick made the kiss so vanilla sweet but it wasn’t the sweetest part, that belonged to Marco himself. Marco had practically frozen in his place at the action but Jean’s heat began to melt his rigid composure. 

Pushing Jean back, Marco stared wide eyed leaving Jean to sit back on his knees “Shit…Fuck.” Running his hands down his face in embarrassment, Jean’s skin began to heat and turn to a deep merlot across his cheeks. How could he have just acted without thinking?! He’d just kissed Marco who looked like he was about to get sick.

Marco stared down at his lap and muttered “I didn’t think you’d take that seriously. You’ve _ never  _ taken me seriously.”

“I didn---” Jean couldn’t finish his sentence before Marco slung their notebooks from the bed and pinned Jean beneath him. Now staring up into the rich russet eyes he loved so much, Jean hadn’t the foggiest idea in his head of what was going on. There was an expression etching its way into Marco’s normally soft features. “Marco--”

“Jean, how dare you,” Marco breathed lowly, barely audible, as he interrupted him. Marco’s head fell to Jean’s chest and Jean hadn’t any idea of what to do next. There was only one thing on his mind as Marco seemed to be shaking…no,  _ trembling _ seemed to be more apt. Wrapping his arms around Marco was awkward, Marco was broader than him and his best friend, he honestly had no idea how to respond except to hope that he’d stop trembling. Jean wondered why a kiss had set him off so strangely. 

When Marco lifted his head Jean sighed “What’s wrong?” Marco shook his head profusely and attempted to crawl away from him but Jean wasn’t having this. Something was up. Jean grabbed his wrist and jerked him back causing him to fumble and land directly atop him. Their noses were so close, there wasn’t any distance separating their chests, and their breath mingled together as their eyes met. Amber eyes were getting lost in the umber warmth and so Jean reached up hesitantly and framed Marco’s jaw. Without another word he raised his head to kiss Marco softly.

One kiss turned to two as Marco let out a breath and kissed him in return. Jean didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t care. All he knew was that for some reason Marco was kissing him back with such fervor that he didn’t ever want it to stop. The second Jean begged for a deeper kiss with the brush of his tongue over Marco’s lip it was swiftly given. A whimper was muffled into the kiss but Jean’s head was so fogged he didn’t know if it was his or Marco’s.

Everything was a blur that he wasn’t sure he wanted to steady. Nothing felt real. Up was down, left was right, blue was red, and Marco was kissing him back. It was in the list of things that just didn’t seem right. Was he dreaming this? He didn’t know but he supposed even it was a dream he should still pursue it. Hands sliding down Marco’s body, Jean took the opportunity to feel out the body he so craved. There was a new addiction in his head, one only Marco’s skin could satisfy, and so he intended to sate it. As he rose a hand beneath Marco’s shirt he slid it up Marco’s toned stomach. Years on the football team had done him well and it showed in his physique. 

Sporty, smart, and sweet were three reasons Marco was an anomaly. Those things didn’t often go together but here they were in the mold of the perfect man. As Marco rose to being an upperclassman he took sports just as seriously as his academics. Jean was often busy with lacrosse but he didn’t carry the same sweet, enigmatic magnetization that Marco possessed. While Jean was an acquired taste people gravitated towards Marco naturally, though he secretly hated that about himself. Jean knew the secrets Marco held but it appeared he’d been missing one all along.

As Jean’s hand ceased to move at the thoughts racing through his head, Marco leaned away from him and threw his shirt over his head. Blinking owlishly at the display, Jean looked up to him and wondered if this was once again happening.

Under his breath, Jean questioned “Is this  _ real?” _

Marco smirked far more devilishly than he’d ever seen and whispered at his throat “Why don’t you find out? Do whatever you want and I’ll reciprocate. C’mon, Jean, don’t back out now.” At his harshly whispered words Jean stiffened. Marco sounded like he was issuing him a challenge with that tone. He’d never heard Marco speak like that and he hated how madly his heart was racing. Part of him was loving this new Marco, part of him wanted to sink into him, and the other half wanted to punch him in the face. Honestly, Jean was having a hard time deciding if he wanted to fight Marco or fuck him.

The second Marco’s teeth grazed his throat Jean knew it’d been decided. Neither of them were exactly pure in the department of sexual encounters. Jean had pretty much glossed through high school by his peers but when he’d gone to work he attracted quite the crowd. His piercings in his lip and nose had people staring, his two toned undercut had the rest, and that was all it took. Marco had always been rather popular among crowds so of course he had his fair of play on the field. At the moment, Jean found himself seething at that fact. How many others had been where he was? Had gotten to hear that honey-like venom that dripped from his challenging words? It made him jealous, it spurned him, and he wanted to make sure that if this was going to happen, dream or reality, that he’d be better than anyone Marco had ever been with.

Wrapping an arm around Marco’s neck, Jean drug him down and planted his lips over Marco’s. If he’d flipped a switch in Marco turning him from trembling boy to roguish man then he’d gladly take responsibility for that turn of events. He wanted everything Marco was or ever would be. In that moment he had to take it if he truly wanted to show Marco that this wasn’t a spur of the moment attraction, he wasn’t substituting him for anyone, and that his attraction was genuine. There could be no denying this come an hour later, or six, or 24. With resolve in his actions Jean made the first true move there was no traveling back from.

Free hand slipping between them, Jean dove his hand past Marco’s sweats and over his boxers. Thumbing over the head of Marco’s cock through the fabric, Jean urged Marco’s actions. Now there was no going back. Marco seemed to have grasped that very idea as he let out a low growl. Jean skin pricked up at the sound and Marco’s hips pushed against the feeling of Jean’s hand on him. Grinding his hips into the action, Marco rolled his hips and Jean decided to make things a little more real. Diving a hand past his boxers and securing a grip around the base of Marco’s cock, he gave a firm, slow stroke of his shaft.

Breaking the kiss, Marco began to mouth at Jean’s throat drawing a sound from his lips that he was less than proud of. Marco, however, enjoyed the sound and began to roll the tender skin in his teeth leaving a slew of dark marks against his porcelain skin. Each stroke brought another mark. Jean’s breath was leaving in a series of gasps just as Marco’s breath was exiting in low groans and vibrating rumbles in his throat. Whatever he’d managed to bring out in Marco he liked. He’d never assumed he was aggressive but now that he’d seen it, it’d be hard to see him as just the sarcastic, witty friend who was all smiles. 

As Jean released his grip on Marco’s erection, Marco began to tear at his clothing. Hastily pulling Jean’s shirt off him, Marco flung it across the room and focused his attention on the scape of his bared skin. It was like someone had given him the most precious gift as Marco’s mouth soared across his chest. At first each soft, gentle kiss made Jean’s chest feel light, airy, but then as Marco reached his hips he mapped the area in heavy marks. Jean’s chest was now as tight as the jeans concealing his strained erection. Marco’s actions were feverish; it was like he couldn’t wait to get to his body.

Hands deftly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jean, and tugged them off. Marco had no problem inching them off as Jean lifted his hips to help. The way Marco stopped to stare at him was something predatory as he bit the corner of his lip looking down at him. Perfect tanned hands ran up porcelain thighs for a split second, admiring him, before he yanked the violet boxer briefs off his body. Immediately setting to teasing Jean, Marco glanced up and sent him a flirty wink that made Jean face tint far more red than anything of the past ten minutes. Marco was new but he was the same little shit that was his best friend. If Jean had expected something else he was in for a rude awakening.

Securing a hand around the base of his cock, Marco began to lavish Jean in several kisses, slow, winding licks around his length, and ultimately decided to put an end to the tease by taking Jean into his mouth. Submitting him to the wet heat had Jean instinctually tangling his fingers in the longer stands of Marco’s hair, letting his fingers curl into the silken waves. All coherence vacated from Jean’s mind and the only thing he could think of was how goddamn good Marco was making him feel. No longer was it confusing or conflicting. Now it was only about the pleasure swirling in his gut and how he could get Marco to feel even better than that. 

As Marco ceased his action he kissed up Jean’s body and slid a hand under the mattress close to Jean’s pillow. How Marco knew that he kept his lube under the mattress he had not idea but he wasn’t about to ask. It barely made sense at all that he was in the position to need it. Fumbling through his bottom desk drawer, next to the bed, he secured the roll of condoms Jean kept tucked away safely. After ripping one off he dropped it on the bed and looked down at Jean expectantly. Jean had no idea what he was supposedly asking, he was too far gone into wanting to experience more of Marco.

When Jean didn’t respond to the cocked head questioning the next act, Marco shrugged and lowered himself into the space Jean had created by splaying his thighs. Jean rocked his hips up to garner a bit of friction as he felt Marco mouthing at his throat lavishing his already bruised tendon with more kisses and nips. He was already dizzy with his desire that he was practically melting at each touch. Marco’s hands were roaming down his sides, rolling over his hips, and up to tease the rising flesh on his chest. Lowering his mouth to Jean’s nipple, Marco twirled his tongue over the sensitive flesh before nibbling just enough to have Jean’s back arching a bit off the mattress. 

He languidly made his way back down Jean’s body but it was then Jean knew his chance had approached. Weaving his leg around Marco’s he easily surprised him and flipped him onto his back leaving those shimmering umber eyes staring up at him. A wide grin soon split his lips as he apparently realized the reasoning behind Jean’s action. Hands slipping down Marco’s chest, Jean tried let it sink in. Beneath him was Marco’s skin. As he glanced down Marco’s smoldering gaze met his as his hands moved up his from his knees, to his thighs, before tightening their grip at Jean’s prominent hip bones. Bending down just enough to capture Marco’s lips, Jean let himself sink into his hold rushing his fingers through his hair as he continued to lose himself in Marco. Rocking his hips a bit he delivered a source of friction for them both and hearing Marco’s groan into their kiss was everything he wanted it to be.

Taking the lubricant from Marco’s side, he popped the cap and about poured it into his hand before Marco shook his head. Clearly he wanted this. Jean then leaned back to his lips and allowed Marco to continue. Once there was a nimble digit slid into his body Jean had to fight from freezing. Of course it wasn’t his first time bottoming, that wasn’t his problem. The very instant the twist finger began to move he found it set his body on fire. Each motion he wanted more of. Rocking his hips back onto the intruding digit, Jean kept his moans hushed by mouthing at Marco’s skin. Leaving his own evidence on Marco’s body would make this his moment as much as Marco’s.

As he kept to his rhythm, Marco eased a second finger into him. Rubbing tenderly at the walls of his body, Marco set to widening the area and stretching his body for the coming act. Jean was finding the second finger much more pleasant as it twisted about inside him pushing apart from the other. The very moment Marco found his prostate he thought he was about to come undone that very second. It was such an electric feeling shaking his body to the core that he didn’t have it in him to restrain the moan of Marco’s name.

_ “Haa, Marco!!~~”  _ Jean moaned as his hips shook in their rhythm. Marco released a snicker and entered a third as he was still gaining his faculties. Jean bolted up at the feeling and braced his hands on Marco’s chest. His dull nails left crescent welts in Marco’s skin as his mouth gaped at each thrust into him. Head hanging low as he gasped, Jean could no longer keep himself from acting. Marco’s fingers retracted from his body just as Jean grabbed the condom and ripped open the foil wrapper with his teeth. Once open he tossed the packaging uselessly to the floor and turned his position. With his back now to Marco’s chest, he pulled down Marco’s boxers and slid the latex over his cock. 

For a moment he took pause to admire his endowment and then proceeded with his preparation. Slicking a layer of lubricant over Marco’s cock, Jean then steadied himself and proceeded to lower himself over Marco. There was a hiss of pleasure from Marco’s lips and one from Jean as he then slowly adjusted to Marco inside him. Running a hand up Jean’s spine, Marco sat up and began to kiss at Jean’s nape allowing his hands to roam anywhere Jean let them. When he was adjusted to the feeling he began to slowly lift himself before sinking back onto Marco’s length. 

Gradually he increased his rhythm until the bouncing in Marco’s lap had taken his breath. A sweat inducing rhythm had Jean panting as he continued. 

_ “Fuck, Jean,” _ Marco moaned into his ear  _ “you’re so fucking good. Fuucckk~”  _ Fingers curled into his thighs as Marco lifted him and dropped him hard in his lap taking his breath. “I wanna see your face, Jean,” Marco muttered through his teeth. Jean had to wonder why but decided to turn in his lap. As he turned around and opened his eyes he was met with a gentle hand on his cheek. Marco, through his heavy breathing, looked to Jean with the sweetest smile he could muster. Lost in the throes of wild passion, Jean just couldn’t look at it. Instead he seized Marco’s lips and continued the rise and fall in his lap. 

Laying back, Marco brought Jean down with him and bucked his hips up as Jean fell creating a feeling that made them both struggle for air. Just a little more would push them both to their climax. Marco reached between them to stroke Jean to completion as he rocked his hips. Jean’s thighs were shaky, his hands on Marco’s chest were dragging welts into his skin, and with a few more thrusts he came over Marco’s hand and onto his chest. 

_ “God! Marco!!~~”  _ He all but screamed at the top of his vocal range. Without a care in the world, Marco pushed Jean through it as Jean summoned his remaining stamina to get Marco to his climax. It hadn’t taken many more thrusts to push him past the line. Marco wrapped around Jean as his body shuddered and a warmth began to spread to Jean’s gut. Both were out of breath, covered in various bodily fluids, and laying out beside each other before the gravity of the situation began to hit.

Jean was the first to scramble away, grab his boxers, and duck into the conjoining bathroom in their dorm. This was one of the simultaneously worst and best situations he’d ever put himself in. On one hand he’d just fucked his best friend and ruined their friendship. On the other hand he’d just fucked the guy he’d had a crush on for the last three years. It was a horrendous situation. How was he supposed to face Marco now? He wanted to lock himself in the bathroom and never come out.

Unfortunately that wasn’t an option and he had to go face the music. After he cleaned up he brought Marco a towel, face reddening by the second as he realized Marco had practically already done so. It wasn’t like he didn’t know where Jean kept everything.

Jean sat on the edge of the bed as Marco tossed his pants back on  _ “So….” _ Marco crouched to his feet in front of Jean who attempted to look away. 

Reaching for Jean’s jaw, Marco forced his eye contact “Look at me. I only ever want you to look at me, Jean. It’s always been that way for me. I wondered when you’d stop seeing me as the dorky, gangly kid you grew up with. I wanted you to look at me and finally  _ see  _ me. Do you finally see me?”

Surprised by Marco’s words, Jean took a moment to finally answer “I--- Marco, I--  _ Fuck.  _ I suck. Look at you, Marco?! I’ve been looking for the last three years and it’s done nothing but  _ hurt. _ Seeing people fall over themselves to just be near you when I’d have given  _ anything  _ to be them. Your boyfriends? You wonder why I couldn’t ever be around much when they were? It put me in such a sour mood. They got you and I didn’t. I was so jealous, Marco, that I couldn’t have you. I don’t know what part of me decided to kiss you today. I don’t know when I decided I finally done with pretending I wasn’t in love with my best friend.”

Grinning, Marco shrugged “I think I know what  _ part  _ of you decided, huh? Kidding, don’t melt on me or something. I know you’re embarrassed and I, uh, I am too. I just couldn’t hold back anymore. I didn’t know if you kissed me and were teasing me or joking so I just couldn’t stand it. Jean, you say you’ve been in love with me for a couple year? Try  _ seven. _ I’m pretty sure it’s only ever been you. Those guys never meant anything. They suspected of me cheating with you actually. Since middle school when you finally hit a growth spurt, got your piercings, dyed your hair, and finally showed me who you really were; I’m pretty sure that was when it hit me.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?! I could have done something! I could have--” Jean shrieked as he covered the lower half of his face.

Marco sat on the bed and pulled Jean close “Why didn’t  _ you?  _ Yeah. Scared. I don’t really know what we do now. I’ve never exactly ever been in this situation.”

“Pretty sure we’re supposed to do  _ something,” J _ ean mumbled before stealing a kiss. He met Marco’s gaze and sighed contentedly “How about dinner and a movie? I don’t have to work tonight.”

“Only if you tell me you love me again,” Marco responded.

Jean kissed him softly and stated proudly “I love you, Marco. I even love that little streak of aggression.”

“God,” Marco breathed “I love you, too, Jean. I'll show it to you however many times you want. Let’s just stay like this forever."

Nodding, Jean leaned into Marco’s shoulder as they laid out “Okay.”


End file.
